Wake up and kiss me
by Shinigami-Virus
Summary: Yeah, just uploaded chapter four of this increasingly mis-named one-shot. Robin gets a taste of Ravens demonn while he's in the hospital.
1. Chapter 1

The thin line between duty and love

Disclaimer: I do not own TT!

Authors note: I am doing this to get an idea out of my head while I'm on hiatus for another story. I havent given up on that one, but I need this one, too.

What, Raven wondered, could drag her out of bed at three in the morning, dress her (for she always slept nude) and then force her to travel down the hall? "Lunacy." She grumbled angrily to herself. She stopped in her kitchen and found a half finished cup of tea from some hours before. She turned the cup over and took it down in one gulp, feeling she would need the energy for this.

_CraaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAACK!_

She cringed at the noise coming from down the hall and did a three hundred and sixty degree turn, despising every last one of her teamates for beeing too cowardly to come and deal with what made this noise. She glared darkly in the derection each of her 'friends' slept, but her anger was not with them for making her get up to fix this problem. Her anger rested upon her teams shoulders for not doing something about the person causing this noise while she had been away.

_CraaaaaaaaAAAAAAAACK!"_

Raven sighed. She had only left for a few days, hardly a week even and without her there to watch things had gone to pot. Robin, theyre leader, needed more care than the rest of the titans knew. He needed to be watched, she knew, and treated a certain way. Raven had been in his mind before, she knew what made him up as a person and what would happen if he gave way to his darker tendancies. He was a man on the edge, and all it took to keep him sane and safe was a good friend there to support him.

_CraaaaAAAACK!_

"Obviously not any of THESE cowards." Raven said as she passed another room. How could they be so blind? This noise MUST have kept them awake and they ignored it? Just letting Robin destroy himself night after night? Contempt stirring in her, she allowed herself to think grogilly of what excuses each titan might use, and thought up ways to invalidate said excuses for her personal satisfaction of proving them all weak cowards. Her waking, confused mind enjoyed this.

/\\ "Friend Raven, I have heard nothing all night. I slumbered most peacefully." Chirped the innocent Starfire. Raven reeled back and slapped the girl with all her might, which planted her on her bottom.

"Dont you dare lie to me!" Raven said in a barely controlled voice. "He woke me up from ACROSS THE BUILDING STARFIRE!" She growled. "How dare you make up excuses for letting a teamate do this to himself while you just sat back SCARED!"/\\

_CraaaaaAAACKK!_

Raven almost allowed herself a smile, at the thought of showing the little princess what she really was. Joy made them fly, confidence gave them Starbolts, Raven wondered what abilitiy courage gave, all she would need to do is find the one extrordinary thing every tameranian except Starfire could do and she would have her answer.

/\\ "Raven what the guy wants to do is his own business. I cant tell him when to stop training, he's MY boss. I'd let him wear himself out, he's just obsessed." Was Cyborgs cool reply. He hollared as the first part of Ravens response hit him.

The first part of Ravens response was the anger that bust forth from her body and sent Cyborg sailing through the air, landing some ten feet away. "That..." Raven growled. "Is the most irresponsible thing I've ever heard! You would let him KILL himself is what you would let him do!"/\\

_CraaaaaaAAAACK!_

Raven was drawing closer to the gym. Her stomach twisted in fear of what state she would find Robin in. "You torture youself." She whispered. "Why?"

/\\ "Come on. Raven. I dont like that Robins doing this to himself, really!" Beast Boy pleaded with her.

"Then why did you let him?" Raven screamed in his face. "For four days you three let him go on like this, not caring enough to try and help him when he OBVIOUSLY has a problem!" Raven fumed with anger and paced, too angry to go more than two steps in any one direction.

"Its not what you think Raven." Beast Boy said quietly. "Robins like an older brother to me, even more than Cyborg."

"THEN WHY DIDNT YOU DO ANYTHING!" Raven screamed until she was hoarse in the throat.

Beast Boy turned around, hugging his arms to him. "I was scared." He whispered. "Of whats happening to him. I dont know how to help him Raven, I could say the wrong thing, make a bad joke or something and just make him feel worse. You were the one that was always best with him when he's like this. I just- I didnt-. He scares me Raven. I was too scared even to go near him."

The slight tremble in Beast Boys voice told her he was crying softly. Raven felt a pang of guilt, understanding full well that Beast Boy was really the towers closest thing to a true innocent. Much more an innocent than the pampered princess-child most people couldnt help but fawn over. "I'm sorry." She whispered, and floated away to leave him to his thoughts in his room./\\

She shook her head, so confused. She remembered now that she had actually said those things- and actually knocked Starfire down on her ass. Everyone would be scared of her for weeks now. Her journey had been rough on her spirit and right now she was having trouble discerning fantasy from reality, she supposed. She rounded one last corner to the gym and opened the door. The sight that greeted her chilled her to the core.

His uniform in shreds and his mask askew Robin stood in the middle of the training arena squaring off against a robot. It was a rebuilt version of one of the ones Slade had sent after him disguised as himself. Robin had salvaged it and used it as a training aid now. A chill went down Ravens spine. She knew he should never have rebuilt the thing. It knew Slade too well. It knew his moves, his positions, his styles, but more dangerous than all of these things it had Slades voice and enough artificial intelligence to taunt Robin and carry on a semi complex conversation. Ravens eyes took in Robin, who stood there shakily. His bow staff was in his left hand, held at the end with the other end dragging on the ground. His right hand, despite a hastily bandaged laceration was holding the left arm together, which looked to be dislocated. His shoulder was swollen much larger than it should have been.

"Reset it, Slade." Robin said in a monotone, souless voice. The bot he fought came foward obediantly and reset his shoulder as he cried out in pain before stepping back into a fighting stance. Robin, barely concious and mostly dead did his best to assume a similar stance. "Slade, run program 'Sundown'. Robin said weakly.

"Why Robin, you know that theres no such file in my systems." Came the eerily lifelike voice of the Sladebot.

Raven shivered. She wished to stop this but felt it important to watch Robins struggle for a few minutes, to get an understanding of his situation.

"Slade. Run program Knockdown."

"Why Robin, you know theres no such file in my systems." Came the eery voice of Slade once more.

From where Raven sat something seemed to click in Robins head. "Slade, run program Showdown."

"Ah, Robin. As you wish, though I warn you. I'm getting VERY good at that one."

Raven saw that it was a clever way for the robot to let him know that it had run that simulation many times in a row. She watched as the bot and Robin started off in an intricate kata, one she had seen Robin perform many times before. The worrysome bit here though was that Robin fell to the ground twice, each time scrambling to his feet with a 'numb' look in his eye. Finally, after a few moments of the contestants circling each other Slade easilly found a weak spot in Robins defense. It lashed out with his staff and knocked Robin silly. This time it was his knee.

_CraaaaAAACK!_

Robins knee bent to an unusual angle and he collapsed to the ground, letting out only a whimper for all his pain. "Reset it, Slade." Robin yelled. Raven saw him this time take a deep breath and bite down on a birdarang as Slade reset one of his severely swollen knees. It was obvious to her that Robin would continue this until the robot killed him. Raven came up behind her friend quietly and kneeled as she wrapped her arms around him gently, one hand on the top of his head gently running through his dirty hair and holding him to her breasts. He was so far gone Raven doubted he realised that she was there.

"Slade." Raven said, hardly able to stop herself from yelling but at the same time understanding she shouldnt blame the bot. "Go walk into the ocean."

"This order does not compute." Slade said slyly.

"Slade." Raven warned, as she tried to pick Robin up she realised the bot could be usefull. She put Robin under a sleep spell and relaxed. She was too weak from her spiritual quest to teleport, and too weak to carry him. "Carry your opponent. Follow me."

"That, Raven is something I think I can do." Said the Slade bot in a voice that caused yet another shiver for Raven. He bent down low and scooped up the nearly dead boy wonder. Raven, for the first time, looked at his wounds. She could easilly see week old bruises, swelling, deep laccerations and broken bones. She gasped upon her closed inspection. Her computer-like mind kicked in, knowing how much energy it would take to heal Robin, and also how much pain it would take because she had to reset bones before she could heal them.

As she left the Room Raven grew even angrier at her teamates. Raven had Slade deposit Robin on her bed, gently, she had warned. The robot stood still, waiting for another order. "You are dismissed." Raven said and the bot dutifully returned to its gym. Raven could understand why Robin would like having a life-like visage of Slade at his command. What she couldnt understand is why Robin would want it to kill him.

Raven sat on the bed next to Robin and cut his shirt off with a pair of scissors. She peeled it off of him and cringed at what he looked like. Everything was bruised and swollen, discollored in some areas and deathly pale in others. Long gashes decorated his skin; bandaged with what looked to be torn up parts of his cape. She removed all of the bandages and picked up her scissors. She couldnt help the slight blush that came to her cheeks as she cut his leggings from him and took his shoes off, leaving him in boxers. His legs were no better off than the rest of him.

She was a healer, she could handle it, she told herself. Many thought her only capable of healing minor injuries because she was a half demon. They were wrong. While only half of her was demon, it was a very strong half. The blood of trigon made her more powerfull than most full demons. She knew what would be best for Robin would be to skip the salves and balms and heal everything. But first she had to check for more broken bones. Another slight blush tinted her cheeks. "Damnit." She muttered.

Starting with his legs Raven began probing with her hands feeling for anything out of place. It was hard to tell with all the swelling but as she applied more force Robin failed to stir or show any sings of discomfort. She got to his hips, and checked them quickly. She finished her exam and found nothing out of place. Robin must have had Slade reset anything that broke or dislocated after it happened. She started once again at his feet, slowly healing him. Her hands just a few inches from his skin as blue electricity seemed to arc from her to his injuries, it seemed to sew up lacerations and drain swelling. It took nearly an hour but she finally reached his neck, knowing that what she had to do next was an invasion of his privacy.

Raven retrieved a small flashlight and slowly peeled off Robins mask. Once it was off she could tell he was beautifull. He had very strong and handsome features underneath all the little scrapes bruises and dirt. He looked very much like a dead angel. Carefully Raven lifted the lids of his eyes to shine her light in them and check for responsiveness. The pupils shrank, meaning he didnt have any serious injury. Raven quickly backed away, ashamed of herself for knowing the colors of his eyes and afraid he might wake up, knowing his mask was gone.

She sat by him once more, ready to fix his swollen face. She peeled back his lips to reveal perfect white teeth. Good, he hadnt lost any. How the boy never lost teeth was beyond her. She assumed most of them were fake dental implants that were secured into his jaw by screws. His real ones had most likely been knocked out long ago before he ever joined the team. Raven set her healing powers to work on his bruises and cut lips. The blue electrical arcs seemed almost to sculpt his face back into what it had been before he had it rearanged by his training assistant. Finally she thought, his head was fixed. "Well, not all of it." She said to herself. She could fix what he did to himself, but she couldnt fix what had made him fight with the robot for four straight days without food or rest. Ninety six hours of being on his feet, fighting. She could only shake her head at this. Raven stood up and backed away from Robin, admiring her handiwork.

"There, now you dont look half bad." She told herself. _No, Robin mostly naked on your bed doesnt look half bad at all.'_ BLAST! It was one of those treaturous thoughts she could not stop herself from thinking. She blushed as she kicked herself for saying such a thing. "You still stink." She said, trying to get her mind out of the gutter. It was true, Robin did in fact smell like the south end of a north bound skunk. She giggled at the thought of a skunk walking about with Robins mask somehow affixed to its prosterior. She knew just how to remedy this though.

Robins unconcious body was unceremoniously dumped into the hot tub in her bathroom. It was hastilly connected into the plumbing; having done it herself. This hot tub was her secret. If word got to the others that she had a hot tub in here they would want to use it. That meant they would have to go into her room, and then her bathroom. Unnacceptable. He floated there for a few seconds as Raven stood above him realising he wasnt going to wake up on his own yet and that she had better get in if he wasnt to drown. Setting her cape down she climbed in and sat on one of the underwater seats and pulled Robin into a sitting position in her lap. She grabbed her soaps from the counter next to her and scrubbed the dirt from him, leaving his shorts alone. Next she lathered his hair up and tipped him foward, putting his head in front of one of the jets to rinse it.

"You dont even mind the harsh treatment." Raven said mostly to herself. "Your dead to the world. You dont have to live with your stinky self." She looked around her. After his hair was cleaned the water in her tub had turned a bit darker. "And now look at what you've done. You managed to murk up a three hundred gallon system." She said with a bit of humor. "I dont even mind." She continued to tell him as she dragged him out of the water. "Because _your_ going to scour my tub." She thought for a moment. "And your going to carry me around for a week in a rickshaw."

She continued chastising Robin about the differant ways she would let him thank her as she dragged him towards the door. Finally she reached muscle failure and dropped him unceremoniously, dissapointed in herself for not having the physical stamina to take him to his room after her journey. She sat down on the floor with him and pulled his head into her lap, knowing what she really ought do. "Best if you stay in here anyway, isnt it?" She asked his sleeping form. She and Robin had been in this situation a time or two before, where he was unstable and needed to be watched. She always took care of it, protecting him from himself when he would become mad and try to train to the point it would kill him. He allowed it too. She was the only one who could call him back from such extremes. She was the only one he would let help him, comfort him. "We keep finding ourselves like this just a bit too often." She observed. "If I'm not there when you wake up you'll just go back and try to do it again. You beg the world for death."

Robin, she knew, would never live to see old age. He would not allow himself to die as an old man in bed surrounded by friends and familly. That just wasnt for him. He would live life hard and fast, fighting whatever great foe was before him. However it was it would be grand and glorious and she had a feeling he would meet his end willingly and laughing like a madman. He would find his end in a fiery battle taking as many enemies with him as possible. Raven felt it her job to postpone this event as long as she could.

_"Only the good die young, and I'm not just good. I'm the best." _Robin had joked weakly after the incident with hallucinogenic powder, as Raven was patching him up in the infirmary. She had voiced her concern for him in private, and he had shown her in his own way that he didnt want it. It was the beginning of an odd relationship of understanding between the two. A relationship that blossomed into, well, pretty much this. Raven thought as she hauled Robin up onto her bed. She offered him understanding and stability, and he gave her the same when she needed it. The most recent example of this was when he had carried her on his back out of the depths of hell to confront Trigon.

Raven held Robin closer as she lifted him and set him on the bed. There she had been, a mere child, privy to the full aray of agonies hell had to offer. Then, he had been there. He had come through hell, all the demons, the fire, the hallucinations, for her. Hell itself had crashed down upon him trying to stop him, only for him to shrug it off like light rain on his back. The first she saw of him he strolled out of the fire with a look of such frightening determination on his face that she thought he was a demon. She had thought he was another cruel vision there to mock her, but her was persistant. He had offered her his hand, his hope. "You came for me." Raven thought in reflection. "You went through hell, and back, just for me." How many lovers, she wondered, said that to one another? How many cheezy romance movies had that 'I'd go to hell and back for you' line been used in? Her breath caught in her throat when she thought that here right beside her was a man that had actually done it for her.

_"Raven-"_ He had said when it was over. _"I'd do it again, for you." _He had recoiled, become nervous very suddenly. It was something he had not meant to say.

"_Next time, I might be full grown. It'll hurt more if I bite." _Raven had salvaged the akward moment with the dry type of humor they both loved.

Raven smiled, remembering how her child self had bit him. She pulled back the covers and with much finagling managed to cover Robin. Normally she would sit and watch him until he awoke and snap him out of whatever he was in, but she was still exhausted from her journey. Tonight she decided to crawl into the bed next to him. If she tried standing watch in her chair, she knew, she would fall asleep and not be able to watch him. Raven changed for bed. She peeled the wet leotard from her skin, and quickly put on a sweat pants and a large t-shirt. The shirt was big enough to serve as a tent should she go camping. She secretly loved the feel of the baggy clothes after spending all day in spandex. She laid next to him, using his right arm as a pillow and wrapping hers around him in turn. She knew it would wake her if he stirred.

She was quickly comfortable with the position. She sighed, knowing Robin would most likely wake up before her and reflected on theyre friendship. _Something_, she knew must be changing, otherwise she wouldnt be in this position. Raven was a sensible person, and was quite positive that if she were to go head over heals for the man next to her she would know it. She wouldnt even degrade herself to think the 'L' word. But at the same time she knew she had changed after Trigons defeat. She had become more open, more free to feel. She couldnt describe what she felt for him as purely plutonic friendship. She could admit she liked holding onto him like this. If it were just plutonic friendship she wouldnt care, but right now she wanted to be closer.

Could it be Desire? Last Raven had seen Desire she was stuck in a stone cell of no colors. She had but one window, and outside was a colorful garden. It hurt Raven, to see Desire like this. That emotion regularly clawed at the cell it was in until its fingernails were gone and her digits worked nearly to the bone, painting her grey cell with red. She would fall back, exhausted and stare in wonder at the red dripping down the walls in a near euphoric state until it dried, turning grey. Then the process repeated itself. Raven wished she could free that emotion, but it was not possible yet.

Lust? In Nevermore Raven wanted to avoid her at ALL costs. Durring one particularly disastrous visit Lust had grabbed Raven and kissed her deeply. Raven had been thrown back out of Nevermore and quickly went to her books. She interpreted the trip to nevermore as a dream, and according to Sigmund Freud she should masterbate more. Raven giggled a little and blushed heavilly. Since reading what Freud had wrote her trips to Nevermore had not been plauged by Lust.

The list was growing short now, and she had a feeling that it was affection. The more powerfull emotions almost always started as lesser, similar emotions. Raven closed her eyes and lessened her control of her emotions. Several of them came bubbling to the top, most of them made her squirm closer to Robin. It was an indulgant moment where she could feel normal, but she shut it off before things could get out of hand. She breathed a little heavier for a few moments, nervous that maybe one of her emotions had done something bad. Nope. No broken glass, or fried electronics anywhere as far as she could tell.

Her electronic alarm clock did fry though when Robin strirred in her arms. It melted, actually, covering her nightstand in thick melted plastic goo. Robin rolled onto his side facing her and brought her closer in his sleep. Raven made a compliant doll out of herself and allowed her hips to be pulled towards his. His face rested in the crook of her neck, and he inhaled the scent of her hair. He moaned in his sleep and moved. He kept rubbing his right cheek against hers.

Now, she knew, lust most likely had a large part to play in this. Raven couldnt stop thinking that if she just turned her head a little Robins lips would come in contact with her, and he would never have to know. "I cant do that to you." Raven whispered. Still, she was in conflict because she wanted to so badly. The urge was so strong to kiss her friend. He rolled onto his back, his strong arms plling her onto his chest. Raven wondered where this had gone so horribly wrong. She could hear his heart beating so clearly and longed for something.

She felt so excited. She finally understood what people meant when they said there were butterflies in theyre stomachs. "Wake up you fool." She muttered under her breath. "Wake up so I can kiss you." Raven sagged on Robins frame, upset. It would be hours before the boy wonders system was ready to wake up, and she feared that by then she would come to her senses and these feelings and urges would no longer be there. "Robin wake up." She pleaded silently. "I want you to kiss me."

He didnt move. Raven felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes. What was this emotion? In Nevermore Desire danced in a field of color. Behind the emotion a pile of gray rock and metal lay in ruin. Raven gave in to an urge of lesser taste and pushed her hips against Robins slightly. Desire danced harder. "Wake.Up.You.Fool." Raven nearly growled. "I want you to kiss me."

Sadly there was no response from him. Fine, she thought, be that way. There was no way Raven was going to let herself be denied. She took her hand out from under Robin and traced it down his back gently, right before pinching him hard in the kidney. Robin jerked awake with a long groan that sounded like something a bear would do coming out of hibernation. His face contorted slightly under the mask before he began to look puzzled, then shocked, then downright terrified.

"R-Raven?" Robin said nervously. He looked around. "What-"

"Yes. Your in my room." She said flatly. "You got stupid again and I have to look after you. Your in my bed because after my trip I was too tired to carry your carass down the hall to your own room, and I'm in it with you because I need to sleep too." Raven laid down the law for the confused boy wonder as he was rudely thrust into the waking world. "I need to sleep, but you wont stop bothering me. I wont stop bothering me." Robin looked like he was bracing himself for something that was about to hurt as her rant went on. Finally she was silent, trying to figure out what to say next.

"So, Raven, whats wrong?"

"You wouldnt kiss me, you dolt!" Raven growled.

Robin recoiled. This was clearly NOT Raven. Before he could say anything Ravens lips were on his. It felt good. His eyes closed and he put his hands at the small of her back while hers held his head on either side.

Raven broke away from him when her heart felt ready to explode. She wouldnt let this get any further, not tonight. Lust and Desire were laughing at her enough already. She laid down next to Robin, who was scared stiff, and put his arms where they made her most comfortable for sleep. She fidgeted a few times, readjusting either one of her limbs or his before she let out a contented sigh and closed her eyes. Of course, Robin had to ruin this for her by talking, and asking questions. Raven was fairly sure she had done enough explaining already and irnored most of his rambling. "Goodnight." She whispered.

"Goodnight. I guess." Robin made what Raven would consider an unforgiveable mistake. He moved. He tried to get up out of the bed. He found himself frozen, unable to move a muscle and Raven glaring angrilly at him. It was hard to believe she had been kissing him just a moment before. "I was just going back to my own room to-"

WHAM

Robin felt himself slammed back down into the mattress roughly. "No. Your not." Raven said, leaving no room for argument. "Your going to sleep right here, just like this, and in the morning I'm going to chew you out for being an idiot. This is our new relationship, if you dont like it, you can kill yourself." And with that Raven was done. She closed her eyes, and was not bothered again.

Well, thought Robin, we can always hammer out the finer details later.

Just an idea that'd been hammering around my head for a little while. I figured if i wrote it it might kill the writters block blocking my other story, the big story. R&R.


	2. If I ever leave this world alive

Returning a Favor

I own neither TT or Flogging Molly

I know I said it would be a oneshot... Let me tell some other lies while I'm at it. "No I swear they were dead when I got here... It was the dog... I love this job. (and my favorite lie) I'll update the other story soon!

AN: This takes place two weeks after the first installment of this story

Robin walked down the quiet halls of the tower. He looked at a nearby wallclock. He could hear the ticking noise it made before he laid eyes on it. 2pm. He shouldnt be able to hear the clock at all at this time of day. He sighed. Everyone was dealing with the fact that the good guy doesnt always win. Sometimes they just didnt get there in time. Four dead, six injured. All because of gun toting punks. Instead of coming together, even Starfire sought solitude. It was akward, but in the end they really were just a tower full of teenaged superheroes, with theyre own demons and issues. He stopped at Ravens room and listened. Behind the thick door he could hear sobbing.

One of the drawbacks of having an empath on the team was that Raven felt _everything._ So much negative emotion, from so many people was devastating to her- before even coming to terms with what she herself felt she had the added emotional baggage of four others to deal with. It was more than enough to shatter her carefull mask of control. Robin sat down at the door and leaned back against it.

He knew he had screwed up, he hadnt talked to her much since that night they had shared a bed. Then again, giving her space might be the normal protocall for a super sensitive half demon. There was no way to be sure, but before even the first day had passed she had acted like nothing happened. He sighed. How could he make this right? How could he help her, make her understand how he felt?

"Go away." Came Ravens voice from inside.

"Its me." He said, and smacked his forehead. She'd know that already, duh. She didnt even respond. Robin continued to sit there. She sounded small, and scared. It worried him. Ever since she had been in his mind they had been each others supports, confidants, and more. He'd jump at the chance to have more with her. He worried he had lost his chance.

Robin sat down against the door and leaned back. He thought about todays victims, one of them a child. "You cant always win." He said quietly. He knew she could hear him. "All we can do is our best. Sometimes thats just not enough. All we can do when this happens is take the fight to them." He let go a heavy sigh, and allowed a few tears to run out from under his mask unchecked.

He remembered Raven, when it was over pulling the bloodied little girl into her lap. He eyes were already fixed and dialated, he chest torn apart by gunshot wounds. Raven was covered in blood. She had poured her energy into the little child, trying desperately to bring her back. The child had sputtered a few more times, but Raven ultimately failed. Robins blood ran cold. The haunting image of Raven looking up at him with those soul shattering defeated eyes... It wouldnt leave him alone.

"Raven, let me be there for you." Robin whispered. "Youve been there for me. I'm not leaving."

God, had she been there for him. He recalled the pure, unbridled terror he felt when he had been hallucinating. He had wanted nothing more than to lay down and cry, and let Slade kill him. At least it owuld all have been over then. But then, then Raven had been with him. She got him through it. Even afterwards, she had stayed there. She had sat beside him in his hospital bed all night, holding his hand and easing his fears when he was awake. Robin felt Raven sit down on the other side of the door from him. He leaned his head back against the cool metal.

"Let me in Raven. We've always been there for each other. Why stop now?"

"I... I thought things would be differant." Raven sobbed. Robin felt like he had been kicked in the gut.

"I dont know how differant you want things to be Raven. I just dont want to hurt you... I'm a little scared too, you know." Nothing but silence answered him. He worried. She sounded _so_ unstable. With her head so close to his he could even feel it, to an extent. Through a great effort of discipline he pushed aside his own negative feelings. He cleared his mind, just as she would if she were meditating and hoped it helped her find some peace. The soft sobbing continued.

"I dont know how to help you like this." Robin said, exhasperatedly. Out of frustration he hummed a few bars of a song he liked. Raven was quiet. Robin snickered. "Its from an irish band." He said quietly. A song that makes me think of you."

"Will you sing it for me?" Raven asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah. I can do that for you, Raven." Robin cleared his throat and began:

If I ever leave this world behind

I'll thank ya, for all the

things you did in my life

If I ever leave this world alive

I'll come back down and sit beside your

feet tonight

Wherever I am you'll always be

More than just a memory

If I ever leave this world alive

If I ever leave this world alive

I'll take on all the sadness

That I left behind

If I ever leave this world alive

The madness that you feel will soon subside

So in a word dont shed a tear

I'll be here when it all gets weird

If I ever leave this world alive

So when in doubt just call my name

Just before you go insane

If I ever leave this world

Hey I may never leave this world

But if I ever leave this world alive

She says I'm okay; I'm alright

Though you have gone from my life

You said that it would,

Now everything should be alright

She says I'm okay; I'm alright

Though you have gone from my life

You said that it would,

Now everything should be alright

Yeah should be alright!

Robin felt the strings to his heart strummed. He knew she could understand why that would be a special song between them. He heard a rustling of fabric behind the door and he stood up. A moment later the door opened revealing a destroyed room, in the center of it was Raven. Her eyes were red from crying, and a fresh company of tears made ready behind her eyes, ready to make the short march down her beautiful face. She looked helpless.

In just a second he had her in his arms, and she wrapped around his form. The tears made theyre march, but he was there for her. He offered her no words as she railed and raved against him, her small fists beating his chest in frustration as she cried. When she was done he held her closer. Her tears finally dried after some time, and he carried her to her bed.

"Dont you ever leave this world." Raven croaked.

Robin smiled down at her. It was hard to keep his head clear, but somehow he knew that it helped her. She gave him a sad smile in return. Slowly she pulled Robin down with her and they laid next to each other in the dark room. "Its going to be ok."

"Robin." She mewled, and moved closer to him. "I love you." She said before she even thought about it. For two weeks now she had been beating herself up over this man. The man who had come through the depths of hell for her. The man who, when she had no stability of her own, gave her his. She lowered her head now, fear gripped her heart. She was going to scare him away, he was going to leave, reject her. Raven braced for the pain. _'God I'm so stupid, why oh why oh why oh why, so STU-"_

"I love you too Raven."


	3. The worst Day since Yesterday preview

The worst day since yesterday

Disclaimer I do not own tt or flogging molly, an awesome band.

Just a teaser for the next chapter, wondering if I should continue this. LEave a review to let me know alright? Otherwise i'll consider this fic done.

The loud wails of an ambulance were all he could hear, and they were so close. Robin blinked. His first concern was that he was driving, because he could feel himself moving. Instinct told him to get over to the side of the road and let the ambulance past. But through his eyes he couldnt see the road. Also, he couldnt move his hands. Next, he wondered if he was inside. Where was he, anyway? What was going on? He tried to sit up, to investigate but a firm hand kept him in place. He followed the hand up an arm, leading to a man twice his size.

"Just stay still Robin, your going to be just fine. We've got you." The emt said.

Oh, so he was in the ambulance. Alright. This wouldnt be the first time. Robin craned his neck to ask him a question, but instead the man just snapped an oxygen mask over his mouth. The right patch of his mask ran red, and he decided he must have sustained some sort of head injury. Ah, that explained so much. He was restrained from the elbows down, and even with his neck craned he couldnt see past that to his hands. He coughed, and the smell and taste of blood hit his senses along with the bottled taste of oxygen. He tried harder to sit up, to take in his injuries.

The first thing he noticed was a piece of alluminum about 3 inches long sticking out of his chest. It was right over his heart. He didnt worry about it too much, if it had pierced his heart he would be dead and his troubles would be over. His eyes scanned the rest of him, finding other such pieces of shrapnel. He tried to flex his hands, but the nerves didnt respond. His eyes scanned them, and that was when Robin began to scream.

The emt planted Robin back down on the stretcher. "Relax, kid. You did good, we thought we'd lost you but that friend of yours, Raven, she came right up out of the rubble while we were working on you and channeled some kinda energy through that metal in your chest. We were gonna lose you, but she said something about your heart healing around it or something. She passed out, but seemed mostly alright. Her and your other friends are in the other ambulances. They are going to be fine." He laid a hand on Robins forehead, still holding the struggling boy down. "Kid you did good, you saved hundreds and we're going to take care of you.

Robins eyes rolled back up in his head, he had lost conciousness at the sight of his hands. They were so terribly burned, the skin somehow under the gloves had been mostly burned away, and the thick silicone gloves now wrapped around the bony digits that no longer quite counted as fingers. He regained conciousness quickly, and remembered what had happened.

Something about a bomb, in an oil refinery flashed across his mind. He remembered running with it once he found it past his fellow titants, screaming for them to get out. It was hopeless, the incindiary device had less than 10 seconds left on the timer and the nearest safe place to let it detonate was so far... "Oh god!" Robin cried, now remembering. It must have gone off in his hands. He began to thrash. "Bomb... Slade... Others alright?" He muttered incoherantly. The emt was doing his best to calm Robin down.

"Relax kid, relax. We're going to get you fixed up. I'm sure that once she's better that Raven friend of yours will be able to fix those hands, but in the meantime at the hospital they are going to need to cut the gloves off to prevent infection, and get that metal out of your chest. Your going to be alright. You'd be dead if that Raven didnt save you, and she'll be back on her feet in no time and you wont feel a thing. Just stay calm hero, I cant have you going into shock on me!"

The ceilinng of the hospital flew past him as he was surrounded by doctors and nurses. Between blackouts he could remember X-rays and other tests. He was worried for his team mates. No one semed to have the answers he needed. It was frustrating, and adding that to the pain caused him to lash out.

"Damnit! Tell me, how is my team? I demand to see them!" He cried at a doctor. He had to know she was alright. He batted a nurse that was cutting his clothes off away with one of his ruined hands. Three pieces of charcoal that had once been his fingers crumbled off and he wailed. 

"We're goin to give you something to calm you down."

Robin looked up. A tall doctor was blocking the light, and in his blurry vision the man looked demonic. "No!" Robin protested. He looked over just in time to see the needle coming out of his arm. He let out a small animal whimper. "In my belt, third pocket. Theres a memory card, thumbdrive." The words came out sloppy, whatever sedatiive they had gven him was strong. He HAD to tell them this though. "Has whole teams, allergies, exsisting conditions... Contact numbers, justie leaague... They have special doctors."

Robin looked up at the man again, everything he had just said made perfect sense to him. Why wasnt he doing anything? The room was spinning faster now, and he suspected that the doc simply couldnt understand him. He tried to make the words again, but still had no luck. Now he couldt even open his eyes. He felt almost like he had fallen off the gurney, but couldnt care anymore. 

Raven winced repeatedly as a gash on her forehead was being stitched up. Having the ability to heal injuries she had never had to endure stitches before. She cringed. That was no longer the case. She looked down at her arm, which had already been set and slung. "When can I see Robin?" She asked. She kept asking, and to her credit the older nurse was very patient.

"He's probably going into surgury by now. I've worked the ER for 20 years now, and I've seen some strage things. I've never seen someone survive a piece of metal through the heart though. Your friend will be fine, he must be very tough."

Raven had to fight the tears. Robin _shouldnt_ have been alive. She had touched that piece of metal and channeled a part of her own soul into it. It was the only way to save him. That was why she could no longer heal. She ignored the slight emptiness at having part of her soul missing. There was an ugly side though to what she had done. Yes, Robin would live, but now he would have to learn to control himself more like she did, or else her own demon might take control of him. It had already almost happened once, but he had been sedated. 

"All done. Fifteen stitches, and I was carefull. It'll heal nicely and since its right on your hairline so the scar will be hard to see."

"Thankyou."

The triage curtain was pulled back and a doctor poked his head inside, seeing Raven. "Come with me, please." He told her. Raven followed, trying to ignore the pain and dizzyness. The doctor put a non invasive hand on her shoulder, to help steady her and she allowed it. He lead her towards the ICU. "Its about your friend, Robin."

Raven willed herself to be calm. An IV bag somewhere burst. "What about him?" The older man seemed to be looking for the right words.

"He's unconcious, and given the circumstances I dont feel he could make these decisions for himself. We need someone that could provide a signature for the care he needs. We have the best heart surgeon in the state coming in by helicopter, and we'll remove the metal from his heart first but theres other problems too." He led Raven to a comfortable chair and sat her down.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"He will live. He'll make a full recovery from the injury to his heart even given his age, but thats not what we're worried about. Its his hands, we cant save them. We're waiting on x-rays of his right leg as well. It was pulverized beneath a beam. If we have to take it, the best we will be able to do is try to save the knee joint at least but even that looks doubtfull."

Raven closed her eyes and took deep, steadying breaths. "And you need me to sign so you can start cutting him up??" 

"We need someone who can be responsible for him and make a decision that will save his life. The longer that leg and those hands are on him the greater chance he has of massive infection and the spread of necrosis. I understand this is difficult, but we need your permission first."

"Oh, Robin." She whispered and took an offered clipboard. She quelled her feelings for the man, trying to be detatched. She failed miserably. "Where are the others?" She asked, trying not to think of him right now. She was in a hospital, if she lost control there was no telling how bad things could get. She had to tuck her love for him away.

"A few broken bones, nothing so serious as Robin. The entire oil refinery came down on your heads, all things considered the others are in very good shape."

"What about Cyborg?"

"He's been released back to your tower. The few injuries he had theres nothing we can do for. He said he could tend to himself."

"Thankyou. I need to see Robin."

"He's hardly concious if at all."

"I dont care. I need to see him." She sent him a gaze that let it be known she would not take no for an answer.

Raven was lead to a dark room that smelled of antiseptic. Robin was in the rooms lone bed, his hands suspended to keep them from being aggrivated and his leg- well best not to look at that. Raven had to ignore his many injuries as she walked up to him. All the wires and hoses coming out of him made it difficult to get near him but she managed, and ran a hand through his singed hair. "Robin." She whispered. She doubted he could hear her over the sounds of all the machinery. "Robin." She tried again, a little louder. He stirred, and Raven felt some tears travel down her face. She hated to see him like this. 

"R-Raven?"

"Its me."

"Can you heal me?" Robins eyes closed, and Raven thought he had fallen back asleep, but they opened again a moment later.

"No. Robin I had to give up a part of myself to keep you alive back there. I cant do that anymore." Raven found her courage. She would be honnest with him in this. "Its going to be hard Robin, they cant save your leg, or your hands. I'm going to be there though, with you the whole way." She wasnt sure Robin understood her or not. His eyes closed again and stayed that way, and soon there were more people in the room gathering him up to move him to surgury. The doctor that had been talking to her came up from behind.

"You didnt tell him that his leg still had a chance."

"I didnt want to give him false hope. You saw it. Even if you could save it it would never be a tenth of what it was. Take it." And with that, she was gone.

Raven fell out of her portal in her room, collapsing to the floor. Using her powers was a big strain with part of her soul missing. She knew it would recover with time, but she would never be a healer again. She lay on her floor a few moments, clutching in pain at her heart. "Cyborg!" She yelled when she had the strength to do so. He would hear her, his room was the one next door. She needed a her friend right now. At least her room was still destroyed from the last time she had lost it. She heard the heavy clomping noise of Cyborg running to her room and light flooded in when the door opened. "I need help getting up." She told him. He looked alright, and had probably fared better than any of the others. He quickly scooped her up and placed her on her bed.

"How's Robin?" He asked.

Raven spat bitterly, but those feelings quickly gave way to tears. "Its not good." Was all she managed to say. She quickly explained the situation to him, leaving nothing out including the part about her planting a piece of her own soul in him. "They need to take both his hands, and one of his legs." She finished. Cyborg had stayed with her, petting her hair the whole time while various items around her room 'popped'. He didnt like the news any more than she did.

"It'll be alright Raven."

"NO!" She railed, sitting up now. "Hes not going to want to go on living like that! He'd rather die!"

"Who says he has to live like that?" He asked, and answered her confused look with a comforting smile. "I've always wanted a little brother."

Thats it for this chapter... Guess this officially NOT a one shot any more. I think this story will run through Robins recovery and getting used to cybernetic parts, and the growing relationship between him and Raven. Let me know what you think.


	4. Tomorrow hurts even worse!

Tomorrow hurts even worse

I own nothing

Robin stared listlesslly at the ceiling in his hospital room, wishing it would collapse and kill him. It had been four days since he had come out of surgury to find himself a cripple, missing a leg and both of his hands. He blinked, and felt a circle of crud around his mask. It had not been removed since he arrived in the hospital, not even to clean him. He wished badly to be able to scratch all the little itches spread out over his skin. Raven had been there often enough, teaching him how to control her demon in him. He lookedd down his body, at the bandaged stumps. The only time he couldnt feel his limbs still was when looking at the bandages. If he closed his eyes he was sure he could feel himself flexing his fingers. He groaned in pain, and a nameless nurses assitant rushed to up the dosage of his pain medication.

God, how much of that had he had in the last few days? Gallons it seemed. He stopped the assistant before she could inject him with more morphine. "No..." He croaked. "Need to feel pain, pain makes this real." He was injected anyway, and tried hard to fight back tears. "You know who I am!" He said angrilly, his voice gaining strength at his outrage. "I'm Robin of the teen titans, fallen in the line of duty. I am not a cripple or invalid, I can make my own choices!" He raged.

"I'm sorry." The young assistant said, backiing out of the room. "But your friends have us under instructions to keep you comfortable."

Robin watched her leave, feeling regret for snapping at her. He wondered if the demon had almost taken control, but then it was hard to tell when hhis mind was this fuzzy. Visiting hours ended a long time ago. He let himself fall into darkness with the medication, if nothing else it helped pass the time between seeing his friends.

He woke up later in the night. Someone as touching him, running hands through his hair. He must have slept right through until visiting hours. He opened his eyes but it was dark in the hospital now, and the medication was in full effect. His vision was terrible. "Raven?" He asked wearilly.

"Not by a long shot."

At the sound of that voice Robins head cleared of fog. He nealy boltedd upright, the name he soke coming out like a curse. "SLA-" A hand was clamped over his mouth, and the same hand forced him back down into the bed. Slades other hand held a scalpel to his neck. Robin glared daggers at the man.

"Be quiet now Robin, this will only take a moment." The blade pressed his skin lightly, but not enough to cut him. "It was a fun game." Slade whispered. "You performed well, better than any adversary I have ever had Robin. For this I respect you." Robin snorted against his hand. He continued. "You lasted longer, and actually pushed me back on several occasions." Slade sighed. "It wasnt supposed to end like this Robin. You were supposed to die, or serve at my side." The scalpel came away from his throat and gestured at Robins body. "This was not in my plan. I would sooner have killed you than subjected you to this." His lone eye caught Robins gaze. "If you want it Robin, I'll release you from this. I'll let you go with the knowledge I respect you. To see you like this Robin, it truly pains me. I will miss you, and would give you back what you have lost if it was within my power." Slades voice was firm, but held none of the vennom he normally used when talking to Robiin. It was un-nerving to say the least.

"I'm not letting you get away that easilly Slade. You'll pay for whatyouve done to me, to everyone." Robin growled when the hand was taken off of his mouth. He then caught Slade off guard. He began to laugh. "I'm going to be out for a good, long time Slade but I'm not done. If I were you I'd use this time as a head start."

Slade looked the boy over, admiring his spirit but at the same time fairly certain he didnt need a head start against a boy with no arms below the elbow and nothing for a leg. "And why would I need a head start against you?"

"Because when I have two legs and two hands again I'm going to kick you in the ass while I choke the life out of you."

Ah, he had gone insade. He ran a hand through Robins hair again. He put the scalpel down and instead reached for Robins mask. "Close your eyes." He commanded, and confronted with being stripped of his mask Robin could only comply.

"What are you-" Robin felt a warm wash cloth dragged acrossed his eyes.

"I'm going to leave you here Robin. I wish you understood how much I regret that it came to this."

Robin felt his mask replaced, but by the time he opened his eyes Slade was gone.

That morning it was Cyborgs and BB's turn to visit him. Robin heard them coming from down the hall.

"I'm telling you Cy, he's already missing the right one. Just let him mount a chainsaw to it like Evil Dead."

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled when he saw him, but without anger. "We dont fight nearly enough zombies to justify me having a chaisaw for a hand. That and I have better banter than Bruce Campbell."

"No you dont." Deadpanned his friends.

"How long Cy?"

"Few more days man." Cyborg said, pulling up a chair. He took on a serious tone. "Right now we're having problems trying to figure out how to graft skin from the leg you lost onto the new hands. I figured you'd rather an obviously cybernetic leg than hands. You'll have feeling in them, which i figured was important considering how acrobatic you are."

"Thanks, glad to hear it." Robin closed his eyes behind the mask. "I need them to be stronger than mine were originally. I nee to be better, to take down Slade."

Cyborgs lip edged up into a smile. "Already done. You wont be arm wrestling me and winning, but you'll pack a helluva wallup for a shrimp." Robin laughed. He couldnt help it. Cyborgs happiness at being able to help him easilly dwarfed the misery he felt at the loss of what Cy refered to as 'OEM' Parts. "You were pretty strong before, but when you get used to using these babies you'll be about half as strong as I am in brute-strength, and still maintain your acrobatic abilities." Cyborg wiped a hand against his head. "Its gonna be alot of getting used to man. Your going to have to learn to control them like I did, knowing how to pick up an egg and crush a brick in your bare hands and all that. Controlling them is going to be hard."

Robin closed his eyes, reminding himself that he was lucky to be alive. "What about the leg?"

"Easier. Just got to make sure not to jump so high that you hurt yourself landing." Cyborg clapped a hand on Robins shoulder. "I went through all this too man. I went through it alone, really, but I can teach you the things you'll need to know." Robin nodded appreciatively, and Cyborg smile wide. "But we're going to have to start calling you 'Cyborg JR'." Cyborg recieved a kick on the metal side of his head for this. He only laughed. He could have blocked it, but was fairly sure that kicking someone in the side of the head could only be theraputic for Robin. They both looked up as Beast Boy walked back in, not having noticed him leaving.

"Where were you?" Robin asked. Beast Boy smiled sheepishly and took out a piece of paper with phone numbers written on it. He gave the pair of them a lecherous thumbs up.

"Hot young nurses digits." He crowed.

"Nice." Answered his friends.

_"Hot flesh licked with flame! Sweat and screams! Nightmares, my dreams!" _Screamed Robin from the bed. Cyborg yelped and looked to see Robins eyes were glowing red, and that a second set of eyes had forced themselves through his flesh, rending it right above his original two. Raven had warned him that anything was possible if this happened. Cyborg could only watch as new limbs sprouted from Robins stumps, seemingly made of the same stuff as Ravens soul-self. The demon on the bed sat for a moment, appraising the new appendages before drawing one sharp tallon accross his tongue, cutting it. It looked up at Cyborg appraisingly. The demon took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and obviously liking something he smelled. It fixed Cyborg with an eerie stare. _"Metal man, tell me... Is that the sick and dying I smell?"_ The slow spreading smile on his face spurred Cyborg into action. He threw himself over the demon without hesitation.

"Beast Boy!" He yelled. "GET RAVEN!" Cyborg gripped the sides of the bed, hoping he could hold the demon down long enough for Raven to arive.

Really find myself getting more and more 'into' this story. Sorry about the spelling on some stuff, my keboardd hass developed a terrible double tap habbit.


	5. the killer in you is the killer in me

The killer in you is the killer in me

I own nothing (ten points to whoever gets the messed up song name referance of the chapter title.)

"What were you doing?" Raven hissed at Beast Boy, watching Cyborg hold Robin, possessed, down on his hospital bed through the window n the door.

"I mentioned something about hot nurses, he thought that was cool, then he was all demonic and scary and Cyborgs been holding him like that for almost two minutes now!"

Ravens eyebrow twitched. "Morons." She muttered. She looked at Beast Boy. "You do know that im still training him to control a demon right? That things like sexual thoughts are pretty much off-limits until he's gotten better at it." She began to grow taller, her anger fueling Beast Boys fear of him.

"All I said was hot nurses!" Beast Boy said defensively.

Raven growled. "I know how the male mind works! Thats all it would take to get all sorts of imagery going! It would make him more suceptable to being taken over."

Beast Boy found his voice, and decided he was not going to be pushed on this issue. "Jeeze Rae, all I did was say look some hot young nurse gave me a phone number! If its this serious maybe he should be a little more gorked!" Raven immediately shrank down to normal size and (from Beast Boys point of view) normal scariness. She began to thumb through his chart.

"Your right, he's rejected the last 3 doses of the mix of medicines I have them giving him." Raven took a deep breath. She knew that inside the room before her Robin, the Robin she loved was trying to get loose to prey on the sick and dying in this place. This could not be allowed to happen again. She left Beast Boy behind and opened the door, ordering Cyborg out.

The demon in Robin, though the same demon in her, was weaker. It responded instantly to her presence, obeying the normal demon hierarchy. It seemed to calm as soon as she entered the room. She could feel it, a piece of her own soul in the man she loved, crying out to rejoin her. She knew she couldn't because it would kill him. "Robin." She called softly, trying to coax him out. The demon stood, and was an imposing figure even in a hospital gown. The look of obvious want and need on its features disturbing. "You need to come back, Robin." The demon growled, realizing what she was. It tried to leave Robin to re-enter her. For a split second her soul left Robin and he hung in mid-air, an inanimate corpse. Her sheer fright at seeing him like this was luckily enough to repel that shard of her soul back into him, and his heart resumed, having missed only a beat. She knew she couldn't let this happen again, lest Robins own soul leave his body and he was lost forever to her. Raven closed her eyes and concentrated, feeling safe knowing the demon wouldn't attack its original host.

"_Your dead." Raven thought, thinking of her father. The demonic presence that she and Robin both now harbored was her inheritance. Trigon, Scath, was no more. It was only her now. She distantly felt Robins arms encircling her, and a forked tongue caress her cheek. "Your only a manifestation of me." She told him, her eyes still closed. _

"_Of the favorite part of you." Corrected Robin. Soft lips met hers but still she did not open her eyes._

"_Your my fathers favorite part of me. Not mine." She said with no small amount of bitterness. _

"_You created me."_

"Only for good." The demon growled again, knowing this was true. "I control you." Raven said, her voice no longer quiet. The demon let her go and began to back away as she gained strength over it. "I know your true name, I know your nature, and I know how to lock you away!" Raven levitated off the ground, her eyes glowing white, her arms extended and a brilliant blast of energy flew from her and hit Robin square in the chest. She collapsed to the ground, and the next thing she heard was Robins soft sobbing. It shook her from her dizzied state after the power she had used, and she was at his side in an instant. The demonic limbs were gone, and he laid crumpled in a broken pile on the floor.

"Robin." She said softly, reaching for him. "Its alright." He recoiled at her touch.

"Don't touch me!" Robin cried. "God Raven thats what you put in me to keep me alive? Just let me die Raven, I don't want you to see me like this."

Raven reached for him anyway. "Its too late Robin." She said quietly. She forcefully picked him up, but allowed him the illusion that it was difficult for her to manage him in his state. He pinched his eyes shut though and wouldn't look at her when she carried him back to his bed, obviously uncomfortable with how little he weighed, how fragile he was.

"I was whole again." Robin sobbed. "I was whole again, and all the demon wanted in return was control and oh god Raven, I let him have it."

"Robin." Raven whispered. "Robin." She repeated. "Its going to be alright. Cyborgs going to help you, and I love you. After that what could the demon possibly offer you?" She asked. She ran a hand through his hair. "Your coming home tonight, to be with us. In a few more days you'll be up and walking around again." His eyes opened and gazed into hers.

"Raven, I wanted to hurt people. Just let me go, let me slip away." He whispered. He nodded towards the IV that had miraculously not come out of his arm. "Just put the tube in my mouth, let me blow a few bubbles." He looked at her, his eyes pleading. "Let me be remembered as a hero, not some monster that loses it and takes out innocent people years from now."

Raven set him down and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Its alright Robin. I live with the same thing every day, you'll eventually learn to control it. Cyborgs probably getting you released right now. He'd need you at the tower soon anyway, but for now you have to take the medicine. It'll help supress your feelings until you can do it yourself." Raven leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his lips. It seemed to lift his spirits.

"I'm coming home?" Robin asked.

"Yes. We'll hire a nurse until Cyborg has you put back together." Raven climbed up into the bed with him and pulled him to her, wrapping her form around his, as if to protect him. She cast a spell on the door, turning the glass in the window into a mirror and locking it to protect them from any intruders. "For now just sleep, I'll be here." She whispered in his ear. "When we wake up, we go home."

Later that night Cyborg finished with Robins hands. He looked down at his own, noticing the difference. Robins skin had been grafted to these ones, with fake fingernails and everything. It had been a lot of work, but nano-probes had been able to take the skin on his leg, secure it to the hands, and then re-work them to look like normal hands, with only faint hints of scars. His knuckles would even have little tiny hairs. He dropped them into a tank of nutrients to keep the skin alive until it was attached to Robin.

He looked at his workbench, where Robins leg was beginning to take form. It was a mean looking piece of equipment. Definitely something bad guys would think twice about getting kicked by. Heck, he was pretty sure he didnt want to get kicked by the thing and he was made of titanium alloys. He looked at the clock and decided to keep working, if he worked hard Robin could have hands again in two days. He returned to his bench and began to put together sensory and motor control couplings. They were fiercer looking than the leg itself. What they did was travel up the limb, attaching and anchoring themselves to bones, nerves, and tendons. It was an altogether unpleasant process he knew, because he had many throughout his body. The nice thing about them was that once they found the nerves to tap into, they shut off pain receptors for some time as they continued to graft to the body. It was about five minutes of pure hell followed by several hours of weird creeping sensations under your skin, and fine tuning. Once in, he knew, these things could not be taken back out without hours of intense surgery.

"Like that would be an issue." Cyborg grumbled. "If he knew these would help him fight crime he'd have stuck his hands in garbage disposals long ago." Cyborg dropped these into the nutrient tank as well, and decided to call it a night. If anything else the big man was happy to be getting a little brother. He thought about it on his way to bed. Yes, he decided. A _little_ brother, as he would remind Robin every chance he got.


End file.
